


Flowers

by Cartoon_Dragon



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Dragon/pseuds/Cartoon_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has been acting out of sorts lately. The normally quiet Seeker has been involved in several fights and has been acting a bit moody. Optimus worries about his mate and tries to figure out the problem only to be chewed out. What is wrong with his little Seeker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Optimus sat in his office, deep in thought. His mate had been a bit irritable lately…and a lot fiercer as well.

Even though he changed factions; from the goodie two-ped Decepticons, to the mighty and fierce Autobots, he still acted a bit like a Decepticon. He was still hesitant when it came to violence or killing. Not to mention that he still tried to talk his lover into being a little more malevolent with the Decepticons.

Which Optimus was.

He could've killed them all instead of turning them into the Autobots' slaves.

But back to the main point.

In the past few weeks, the Seeker had been caught up in more than three fights. He didn't start them; but he sure as the Pit finished them. It wasn't like Starscream and Optimus was beginning to worry.

The Seeker had really hurt him a few mega-cycles ago in their quarters.

He had tried to figure out what was wrong, but his investigation soon turned into an argument. And the argument led to Starscream shouting, "You don't really love or care about me! All you want me for is to fulfill your perverted sexual desires and to keep your berth warm!" Then he stormed off.

Optimus' scarlet optics saddened. He knew he didn't show it very much; but he did love his mate. He loved him very much.

And he was grateful to him as well.

If it hadn't been for him, Rodimus would've finally accomplished his goal of killing and taking leadership from him. Needless to say, the Autobot leader and his new mate made sure the fool could never try anything of the such ever again.

Optimus allowed himself a dark chuckle. That had been why the Autobots had accepted Starscream with open arms. That and the fact they knew their leader would slag them if they didn't.

An idea suddenly struck Optimus.

Maybe all the Seeker wanted was for him, Optimus, to spend more time with him? He had been so wrapped up in his work lately that he only had time for Starscream in berth. Maybe that was the problem?

Optimus comm'd his 2IC as a plan formed in his mind to show Starscream just how much he loved, adored, and appreciated him.

XXX

Starscream walked towards his and Optimus' private quarters. After spending the rest of the orbital cycle flying around and fuming, he felt guilty.

He never meant to say those things to his mate. He had just been feeling moody and ill-tempered when Optimus started his little Q and A. And it caused Starscream to take his irritation and anger out on Optimus.

He was ready to tell the Autobot leader the reason for his new behavior.

Starscream typed in the code to open his and Optimus' shared quarters. When the door opened, he was met with a surprise.

Optimus had just lit two small (by Transformers standards) candles that rested on a medium sized table with a violet table cloth and the large mech was now looking at him. Optimus had his mask retracted, allowing the Seeker to see his handsome face. He put on his best seductive smile before walking toward his mate.

"Do you like it Starscream?" he asked smoothly.

The Seeker didn't answer at first. His sky blue optics took in everything as well as his other senses. He could smell energon being warmed up and he could see that Optimus had gotten his favorite brand of high grade.

"Optimus…" Starscream couldn't find his vocalizer to say how nice it all looked. The mech surprised him further by taking a step back and reaching into his subspace.

He produced a flower. It was native to Earth, but had recently been brought to Cybertron. He thought it was called a rose.

"All for you," Optimus explained giving the Seeker his offering. "It's a human gesture," he continued. "They give flowers to one another to show affection."

Starscream smiled a little as Optimus continued, "I'm letting Jazz and Prowl take over tonight. So, I'm all yours. No meetings, no paper work, nothing to disturb us."

Starscream felt his spark soar. He couldn't believe Optimus would go to such lengths just to prove how much he truly loved him. "Optimus, this is all so wonderful…I'm sorry for what I said."

The Autobot leader smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Starscream's waist and answering, "And I'm sorry for not spending very much time with you. But I promise, from now on, I'll take days off and vacations, and spend them all with you…I got your favorite brand of high-grade."

"I see. But I'm afraid I won't be having any."

Optimus quirked an optic ridge. "Why not?"

Starscream took a breath and steeled himself. "Because I don't think it'll be good for the sparkling."

Optimus froze. His ruby optics widened and his mouth was slightly agape.

"You're…" the Prime struggled to find the words. "You're carrying?"

"Yes," Starscream answered. He put his finger under Optimus' chin and closed his still open mouth, before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "You now have an heir to lead after you are gone. You're going to be a father Optimus."

Anyone who passed by the door that night, would've heard their leader yelling his joy and declaring his love and adoration to his mate.


End file.
